


March of The Black Queen

by ChloboShoka



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: A little bit of fun in Rodin's bar with a glass of Baileys.
Relationships: Bayonetta/Jeanne (Bayonetta)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	March of The Black Queen

The Gate's of Hell had never been so packed. Bayonetta could see that the landlord, Rodin, had kept himself busy. Lines of bottles glowed a neon shade of blue behind Rodin's back. The stone-cold walls as dark as the shades of his skin, shades and leather jacket.

Bayonetta had slaughtering angels from dawn till dusk. She was feeling thirsty and fancied a cold drink. She felt that she deserved a treat tonight. Bayonetta marched over to the bar, and her vigorous hips quickly grabbed the attention of ogling men. The noise level sunk as the soaring jazz orchestra from Rodin's record player was able to be heard.

Her back imploded on the table as twirled a chair with her legs towards her. With a quick hop, she was on the chair, and she swirled over with her shoulder facing Rodin.

"What can I get ya?" Rodin asked.

"I'll have a large glass of Bailey's," Bayonetta requested as she crossed her legs.

"Coming right up."

It wasn't too long before many guys in the bar asked for the same drink. They wanted a piece of her, but they weren't getting any from her. Bayonetta could see why the liqueur was so popular. The colour was creamy and smooth as great skin. The texture was like silk to the tongue and was very sweet, but also very mature. The drink took Bayonetta into another world — just like the woman she could see from the corner of her eye.

Her ally, Jeanne in her tight red suit and platinum blonde hair swaying from side to side like flowers in the wind. She sat next to Bayonetta and crossed her legs, reflecting Bayonetta's pose.

Whilst taking her third sip of the drink, she was taken back to some of her forgotten memories. As children, they both often played together and Jeanne had called her a sister from another mother. Things had changed greatly since those centuries ago. Many things had happened, she even had a change of name, but the affection they had for each other still burned within their heart.

The record had finished playing. Rodin removed it from the machine and returned it to his sleeve. He got about another vinyl with the faces of four men with long hair. Its elaborate font showed that it was titled as Queen II. When the luscious rock music began to play, a lot of the men became puzzled, but they carried on drinking and chatting away, doing their deals of the night.

"I guess you'd like a Baileys too?" Rodin asked Jeanne. "I swear that you have put a spell on this county. I'm down to my last bottle of Baileys."

"No shame in showing them the best drinks," Bayonetta responded. She took her time with her drink and didn't want to fall to the temptation of slurping the drink in one go like the other mad cronies in the bar.

Jeanne gulped half of her drink and slammed it against the bar. She smirked and leaned closer towards Bayonetta. "It looks like you're in the mood for some fun," Jeanne whispered into her ear.

Bayonetta chuckled and swayed her shoulders back. "Oh darling, I'm always in the mood for some fun." Bayonetta tangled her feet around Jeanne's chair. With a drink in her left hand and Jeanne's hand in her right, she bounced over and gave Jean a full-on kiss.

Cream liqueur flavoured kisses were divine.

"Get a room you two," Rodin said. "Everybody's going mad. It will be another night of chaos."

"Personally," Bayonetta responded, putting a pink lollipop out of her mouth. "I quite enjoy a little bit of chaos." 

Rodin shrugged his shoulders. "I was kidding. You girls get on with it."


End file.
